


Nightmares In Light

by Gloomy_Fish



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Fighting, Gen, The Nightmare (Warcraft), Two Friends Fighting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomy_Fish/pseuds/Gloomy_Fish
Summary: Two heroes of the light are sent by the alliance to venture into the emerald nightmare to deal with a great threat to the dream. Problems arise for the two during the rather one-sided fight as they begin to tire.





	Nightmares In Light

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is my first fic?  
> Enjoy if you want, I might bring more out about these two later.

“Arrgh!”

A cry of pain rung out as a night elf was sent flying into the sharp, rocky side of a cliff face.

The night elf was a light purple, almost pink skinned fighter, the scars covering their body atesting to that. Grunting as they pushed themselves up on their hands and knees, fixing their blindfold that had slipped down their face, they jumped to the side as a large black vine with red crystals slammed into where they once stood.

The vine that replaced them in their spot on the ground was connected to what seemed to have once been an elder trent. Now though its blackened bark looked to be rotting with blood coloured crystals growing like an infection all over its body.

As the night elf pant from exertion a voice called out from the other side of the creature “Are you already tired Saykaros? I thought you were so sure we could do this” the voice yelled out cheekily.

“No way Affronas, you’re just imagining that with all the free time you have not keeping the ent focused on you!” Saykaros shot back with a smile.

The draenei Affronas took this moment to yell and grab the nightmarish ent’s attention to give the night elf time to recover. Taking her sword in one hand and pulling back the arm with shield Affronas charged the ent and slashed the legs of the wooden giant. Affronas was kicked back as the sword didn’t even create a sliver of a cut, the bark being too strong for a simple sword to break. 

Saykaros herself ran to grab her two sharpened glaives that fell when she was knocked into the cliff and ran behind the ent that was focused on her blue companion and flapped her demonic wings to gain height and slashed for the head, hoping that the warglaives thin edge would be enough to cut through the putrid bark.

The glaives bounced off the back of the ents head gaining its attention once more. The ent roared in outrage and grabbed the night elf and threw her into a patch of thorny vines growing off to the edge of the area.

“Please tell me you’ve gathered enough energy from the area to shoot this thing already, cause I don’t think we can keep this up for much longer!” Affronas moaned in pain from the cliff where she had been kicked.  
“I’m a   
hunter, not a WOODCUTTER! The nightmare in the area is interfering with soul energy I use to power my attacks!” Saykaros yelled back. “Why don’t YOU use the   
power of the light and the Naru to purify it!”

As an rough sigh came from Affronas she shot back “You know the nightmare in the area interferes with everyone's ability to call upon the light, I’ve barely got enough energy for a single divine shield.”

The ent did not consider talking a free action and took the two adventurers distraction as a chance to attack. The ground started shaking as the immense weight of the tree began to move, every step crashing like an earthquake upon the ground. It thundered it way over to the fallen night elf.

As Saykaros saw the corrupted ent slowly march towards her, she began to struggle within the bonds of the vines. The crystal thorns dug through the open parts of her leather armour, causing a multitude of small cuts to bleed a light purple blood. As she struggled she became more and more tangled. 

Affronas looked up from where she had been thrown, seeing the ent stumbling towards her friend. She frowned, debating in her head over what to do. Coming to a realization, her face set in determination, she bolted towards where her only friend was trapped. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to free Saykaros and she could do nothing to harm or stop the ent, she raised her shield and channeled what little holy energy she could into the large shield. 

¨NO!” Saykaros howled. ¨You won't be able to hold him off! It´l crush you!¨ She continued while moving her glaives in order to try to cut the vines holding her in place, keeping her friend in harm's way in order to protect her. The shaking of the ground from the ents movements shaking her arms, killing her accuracy and preventing her from cutting the vines.

Affronas looked back at Saykaros, and smiled, a smile that was filled with joy, acceptance and love for her friend. She knew her fate, she knew she'd do anything for her friend. ¨It’s okay.¨   
she spoke softly. ¨It's alright, just get yourself free and it will all be alright, you'll see.¨ And she turned back to face the ent that had almost made it over to the two friends. Now that it was close it towered over the two, easily reaching over three times the twos height.

¨You won't reach her.¨ 

It was spoken so softly, yet filled with so much passion that it would make even the most vile of people take a pause. But as this once peaceful creature was corrupted down to the core by the nightmare it didn´t even twitch, it just gathered all of its energy down into its hands. A mass of vines, began to grow, harder than even the finest dwarven armours. They began to twist as they were being held back, until they were released.

*CRACK*

The vines impacted the light infused shield, with a grunt of effort Affronas held the shield in place hoping to hold on until the ent ran out of energy for the attack. Slowly though she began to hear little noises like cracking ice, the shield, it was cracking under the pressure. She began to channel more energy to it, praying that it would hold. All of a sudden no more energy would channel and she realized that she had already used all of the energy in the area. Even without the boost to her shield she would stand there and defend her friend, even if it would kill her.

The cracks began spreading, branching out as the poor metal could no longer survive the abuse. Even as the fractures spread, encompassing the rest of the shield, Affronas held her ground, refusing to move.

With a large shattering sound, the shield broke.

With no more resistance the vines shot forwards once more, ripping through Affronas´s plate armour like wet paper, it held no resistance. The vines went straight through her body, impacting through her right collarbone, lower stomach, shield arm and her heart. She fell towards the ground, blood spraying out from the initial contact points and then slowly but steadily flowing out of the multitude wounds. As she hit the ground, facing Saykaros, she smiled once more and let out her final breath.

Saykaros had finally just managed to free herself from the tangle of thorns and vines, watched in muted horror as a soul fragment, the power she used to fight, the cumulation of a living creatures essence, slowly rose out of Affronas´s still warm body. The purple flame drifted towards her and as she absorbed it she felt a rush of power, her only friends strength, her power, her trust. Anger began to invade every part of her being, she felt its all encompassing might as she stood up, lifting her head to stare straight ahead to the ent, felflame eyes burning in outrage for her fallen friend. 

She started directing the energy up towards her eyes, it burned as it traveled through her body. The scorching feeling seared her veins as it passed. The fel gathered in her eyes, the pure volume of it causing it to conjugate visibly, pulsing a glowing, sickly green. With a scream a desperation she pushed the energy, it expelled from her eyes in two great beams of fel, the energy rushing towards the ent that had stopped to regain energy after it´s long attack. The beams impacted the ent, burning a hole straight through the creature. 

The ent froze in its place. Then began to shudder as motes of green rose from the still smoking hole, as shuddering continued and rose in frequency small branches and crumpling leaves fell off the creature falling to ground in small clumps of rotten matter. A loud creaking sound made itself known as the ent began to lean to the side. As it leaned it overbalanced and with a thundering thud it fell over onto the dead grass that still remained in the ripped up clearing after the ent’s very own earth ripping attacks.

As if the the noise from the ents fall broke Saykaros from her trance, the nightelf ran to her fallen friend, still panting from the exertion that her last attack caused. She looked upon the blood soaked visage of her friend, their face still sporting a smile.  
Collapsing beside her Saykaros simply reached out her trembling hands to her first and only friend, hesitating as her hands hovered close, unable to touch for fear it might be real, that she could actually be gone, that was really and truly alone in the world, again. 

“No… no...nonononono” As the train of disbelief continued and picked up speed Saykaros’s eyes began to glisten. As she wrapped her arms around her friend and fell, boneless upon her torso she began to let her tears loose, crawling their way down her cheeks in time with her sobs.

Saykaros laid there with her fallen friend for what seemed hours, letting out her grief and mourning for her friend. Soon the forest began to fill with noise that broke Saykaros out of her grief induced haze, as old survival instincts flared to life, not giving her anyroom to argue she knew she had to move. The forest of dreams turned nightmares was not a friendly place, it would devour her in a heartbeat if it had the chance, just like her friend. 

On shaky limbs she began to stand and in her mind she knew she could not leave Affronas here, if not for her family then for herself. She reached under pale and cold arms to grab and pull the draenei along with her. Affronas’s heavy plate armour dragging gouges in the soil. Saykaros knew that she wasn’t going fast enough, that at the rate she was going the two of them would end up the meal to some other creature from the deep of the woods. With a regretful sigh and a silent promise to come back for it, she undid the leather clasps holding the armour together, it slide off Affronas’s muscular frame, impacting the ground with a loud, clanek. 

With not even a glance to the creature that stole her friends life the demon hunter carried the past paladin out of the clearing that she would return to only once, to gather the prized armour of her friend and to burn the rest of the ent’s corpse to the ground.


End file.
